The Ring of Metal
by EdenAdvance
Summary: An Earth 2/Stargate SG-1 crossover. When SG-1 ends up on G-889, they team up with the Eden Advance to stop the Goa'Ulds there


The Ring Of Metal

The Ring Of Metal.

(An Earth2 - Stargate SG-1 Crossover)

Any mistakes in years or anything else are all my fault. Sorry if one slipped in.   
Spoilers: At least for 'Children of the Gods' and '1969' for Stargate, but I can't promise you anything, probably everything from Earth2. And of course the Stargate movie.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Ra, Apophis and other gods where owned by who ever created them. Stargate, Sg-1 and everyone else from Stargate SG-1 is owned by ShowTime and everyone else who has something to do with it. Earth2 is owned by Amblin and everyone else who had something to do with it. 

For the E2-ers....

The Sg-1 team.

Col. Jack O'Neill - The brave leader of this team. Maybe he's something for Devon?

Capt. Samantha Carter - Oh well, not every woman can always lead. She's the John Danziger in the team, but not the mechanic Danz... She argues with Jack sometimes...

Daniel Jackson - Nope he's not military. He helped the old lady who found the Gate. He is responsible for dialing home every week. 

Teal'c - Ahh.. The bad guy who turned good. Teal'c is a Jaffa, server of the gods. At least he used to be, until Jack convinced him to return with them to Earth1. 

Bad Guys (you must avoid these people at all time...)

Ra - Okay, don't avoid this one, since he was blown up in a zillion pieces... He's one of the Goa'Ulds, the bad, evil, scary Aliens.

Apophis - Avoid this one. He doesn't like us humans, and Sg-1 doesn't like him. Responsible for kidnapping Sha're, Daniel's wife.

Then we have the Serpent guards - Servers of Apophis. They follow all his orders. Don't like those either.

Other known Guards: Horus Guards, I think they are from Her-ur and Ra, but I could be wrong. Uhmm, bad news to both sides.... 

The Story: Uhh, complicated, but interesting. This is the show, not the movie, so Ra died... Abydos was saved and Daniel stayed there, living happily ever after with his wife. Until the Goa'uld Apophis came dropping by... he kidnapped Daniel's wife and turned her into an evil Alien. Daniel returned to Earth and met Jack and Sam. They formed the SG-1 team, they explore the alien worlds. They travel through a metal ring, called the Stargate or sometimes Chapa'ai (that would be "metal ring") When the SG-1 came on Chulak, home of the gods, they were captured and thrown into jail. Teal'c helped them escape back to Earth...

For the SG-ers:

The Good Ones:

Devon Adair: She's the leader of the group. She came her with her son, and a cyborg teacher.

Uly Adair: Devon's son, recently cured from the Syndrome. When the Terrians cured him, they made a bond, so he sometimes dreams with them. 

Yale: The cyborg teacher, who teaches Uly and True Danziger and advises Devon.

John Danziger: The mechanic. He's responsible for the vehicles and technical stuff.

True Danziger: Daughter to John Danziger. 

Julia Heller: The only doctor in the group. She wasn't supposed to be on the ship, but came along anyway, since they had no other choice. She was a Council spy until recently, when the group discovered her true identity. She's all forgiven now though. 

Alonzo Solace: the pilot, flyboy or whatever. Known to be flirting with every young lady in the galaxy. After the crashed, he broke his leg and hated being grounded. Now it seems he's accepted his fate. He also has a connection with the Terrians.

Morgan Martin: The government liaison, he mostly whines, but he's okay. Risked his live, saving the Terrians when he accidentally froze them once. Married to Bess.

Bess Morgan: Married to Morgan, she's from the real Earth and knows how to survive. 

The Terrians: the most important inhabitants of the planet, without them, the planet dies. They use the Dreamplane to communicate.

The Grendlers: Slobbery rodents who wouldn't blink to rip off your arm. Have a lot of slime and are traders by nature.

Bad people:

The Council or Reilly: Bad people, avoid them. If it's possible. They are the government.

Reilly is somewhere in outer space, in a satellite. 

The Earth2 Story: Also complicated and interesting. Devon Adair had a sick boy, Ulysses, or Uly Adair. Together with a lot of Syndrome (that's the disease) families, they took off from the Stations, to a planet called G-889. The Advance ship was sabotaged and crashed, and with a small group of survivors, Devon leads them to New Pacifica.

Anything that isn't clear? I hope to tell you more further into the story.

****

Part 1.

"We are traveling again, nearing our destination: New Pacifica. We still have several months until the Colony ship arrives and we hope to reach the Sea Of Antius in a week. The people are getting more restless with each hill we climb and descend."

-Devon Adair-

"Hey Danziger!" 

  
A man, who was walking at the start of the caravan, turned around and waited until the woman, who had called him, reached him. They waited until the caravan had passed them and resumed their trek across the dreary land. For days they had been walking in this desert-like land, seeing only the next hill, not knowing what was beyond them. 

"What is it, Devon?" Danziger asked. 

"I'm worried, for days we have been walking, not seeing anything different than sand. We haven't even seen a Terrian or a Grendler." She sighed.

Danziger was about to say something comforting, when a call from the scout team alerted them. Quickly they ran to the beginning of the caravan, where a vehicle had just arrived. 

"Alonzo... what did you find?" Devon asked.

"Well, remember those spidertunnels we discovered last winter? We found a new one, but it's not exactly the same... there's no current." Alonzo said. "It's just a behind the next hill" he pointed in the direction they had just came from. 

"Well, wait are we waiting for." Danziger said and he signaled to the Dunerail. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He never got used to travelling through the gate, but he was happy that it at least it didn't take too long. He watched as Teal'c exited the wormhole followed by Carter and Daniel. 

He looked around, seeing only sand and desert, but not what they were looking for. 

"Well, seems that we can pack up and return home, guys." He said, hoping that for once Carter wouldn't come up with the idea of exploring the planet. 

"But sir, shouldn't we take a look around? The MALP Probe should be somewhere."

He hated it when she said that. It mostly meant getting in trouble. But still the mission was to search for the probe, since it had valuable data. But without a probe, there was no recon data, and they wouldn't know what was on this planet. He was about to give the signal to head out, when Teal'c warned him.

"O'Neill, up there" he said, pointing to the hill in front of them. There was a small vehicle with at least four people in it. With weapons. 

"Everybody get down!" he said and dropped to the ground. "Great." he muttered, "we're already in trouble. Daniel, dial home!" 

Daniel got up and ran back to the Dial Home Device and started dialing. But when he reached the seventh chevron, the gate wouldn't activate. 

"Jack! We have a problem." He tried again, but it still wouldn't work. "He won't activate!" he explained. 

O'Neill looked at the small figures on top of the mountain, they had what appeared to be only two weapons, but they didn't look aggressive. He decided to try out and see how they would react. Slowly he got up and took a few steps in their direction.

"Colonel." Carter warned, but kept quiet after he signaled the okay-sign. After O'Neill had taken some more steps, the other three got up as well and followed the Colonel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danziger lowered the jumpers and looked at the rest. 

"They look human... but I've never seen the uniforms. They could be Council. And those weapons... they look like those old guns the army used to use back in the 20th century." He said. 

"Well, they don't seem too hostile now, they haven't attacked us yet." Devon was about to say something else, when Alonzo interrupted her. 

"Look, they are coming this way!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small team had quickly reached the four who were standing on the hill. 

Daniel slowly lifted his hand and said: "Hi," as a greeting. 

"Hello." The woman closest to them answered. 

"You can understand us?" O'Neill said. 

"Yeah, something wrong with your ears pal?" A man with curly blonde hair said. 

"Sorry. We don't meet humans who speak English every day." Carter answered, before O'Neill could remark. 

"How did you get here?" Daniel asked. "Did the Goa'uld bring you here?"

"What are they?" the woman who had greeted them asked.

Jack looked at Daniel. "Guess not. The question is, who did bring them here."

"I did." A young, good-looking man said. "Well, it was Devon's idea, but I was the pilot."

"You came here out of your free will?" Daniel asked again. 

"Well, why don't you come with us to our camp..." Devon said, noticing the warning glare from Danziger, "and we'll explain it to you. First let's introduce ourselves. I'm Devon Adair."

She pointed to the man next to her. "This is Danziger. And they are," she pointed to the two on her other side, "Julia, our doctor and Alonzo. He's a pilot."

"Well, I'm Daniel Jackson and they are Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Teal'c." Daniel said. 

After they had introduced themselves, they began their journey back to the camp...

****

Part 2.

The group slowly made their way back to camp, since they where with eight people and only one Dunerail now. But soon they could see the big red Transrover parked at the edge of the camp. The rest of the Eden crew, who stayed behind when Devon, Danziger, Julia and Alonzo went to investigate the newcomers greeted them. After everyone, both sides, had acquainted himself or herself with eachother, Devon led them to be the mess-tent. 

When everyone had found a place to sit down, Devon clapped in her hands. 

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" When she was sure she had everyone's attention, she started. 

"I'm sure by now everyone has met the group of strangers and I want to give them a chance to explain how they arrived here." She said, not knowing what else to say. She nodded to Daniel, since he had explained it earlier to her. 

"Well... I don't know where to start, as it is complicated, but let's start with the beginning. We come from the 20th century... or the year 1999 to be precise. In 1928 a group archeologists found a metal ring near Giza, Egypt. Not knowing what to do with it or what it was, they brought it back to the United States, to research it. Years later, I was called in, since I knew a lot of the ancient Egyptians. Eventually we discovered the mystery behind the artifact and we found out how to use it. When I translated the hieroglyphs, I found out that the Egyptians called it the Stargate, because it was a portal to other planets. The first planet we visited, at least Jack and I, was Abydos. We found descendants from the ancient Egyptians and discovered that their ancestors where kidnapped from Earth by a god named Ra. What happened on that planet is a long story, let's just say that we didn't made good friends with Ra. He saw us, Humans or the Tauri as his slaves and we blew him and his ship up. Jack returned to Earth, but I remained on Abydos, to decrypt their language. A few years later, Jack came back, because they thought Ra had invaded their base. It wasn't Ra, but another fake god, named Apophis. Since then, we fight Apophis and try to discover new technology to aid in our struggle against the Goa'uld, the false gods. This morning, we left Earth through the Stargate and ended up here. Wherever here is." Daniel ended his explanation. He looked at his team members, silently asking if they wanted to add anything. 

Devon stood up again, after everyone had stared at Daniel for a few minutes. 

"Well, I think we owe an explanation also." She said and moved to stand where Daniel had stood while he told his story. 

"In the year 2192 we, a group of at least 150 Syndrome families and crew, left the Stations. Since we couldn't live on Earth anymore, we had moved to the Stations. But the children, the next generations became ill, with a disease called the Syndrome. No one could find a cure and a group of scientist claimed that the children were simply missing an element. The element provided by nature. I had a theory; if we just moved to a new planet, resembling our earth, the children would heal... or at least there wouldn't be any new Syndrome children. My son, Ulysses, had the Syndrome also, but the Terrians cured him when we crashed on this planet. Well, since we crashed, we have been traveling towards a place called New Pacifica. We have to meet the colony ship there. The Terrians live on this planets, without them the planet dies..." she said and looked at SG-1. 

Jack got up from his seat. "Well, now that we've all told where we come from I have just one simple question... or better make it too. Are you telling me that we're on a living planet?" Devon simply nodded. "Okay. We've seen stranger things... The other thing is; how the hell do we get out of here? Daniel, any suggestions?" 

The younger man looked at Jack. "Well, uhm... I think I can explain why the DHD wouldn't dial home. Sam," he looked at the woman seated next to him. "Remember the time that we ended up in the past?" After a nod, he continued. "I figured that this time we traveled forward in time. But it wouldn't explain why we ended up on this planet." 

"It could be the planet itself, since it's a living organism. Or maybe the position of the planet in the universe..."

Jack looked on as the two scientists compared thoughts on the subject of time travel. He turned to Devon. "I hate it when they do that. I can never understand what they are talking about for longer then three minutes." He said. 

Devon smiled. "I think we can help your group. Alonzo, the pilot, can ask the Terrians if they know what to do. And Yale and Julia could help as well. They know a lot about living organisms. Tell your people to move to the Med-Tent, all the medical equipment is there."

Then she moved to Alonzo, said something to him, probably about those Terrians and then left the mess-tent...

It didn't take long before everyone was busy finding a solution for the problem. Jack sauntered trough camp, not having anything to do. He wasn't the type to think about things. He rather fought with Jaffa then thinking about a scientific subject. He met up with Teal'c at the edge of camp. A little boy was obviously questioning him about the golden mark on his head. He figured that the boy must be Devon's son, Uly. 

"So why do you have that on your head?" Uly asked. Teal'c could tell really good stories, some where even better than Mr. Danzigers. 

"It is the sign of Apophis." Teal'c answered. 

"And Mr. Apophis is the evil alien?" Uly asked again, hoping Teal'c would tell another story. 

"Yes, that is correct."

"And you served him and then you left?"

Teal'c sighed. Uly could ask more questions than his son. Then again, he never saw his son. 

He looked up when Jack joined them. 

"You must be Uly." He said. 

Uly immediately forgot what he wanted to ask Teal'c, hoping this man could tell even better stories. 

"Yes. Did you serve Mr. Apophis too?" he asked. 

Jack laughed. "Nope, I didn't. Do I disappoint you?" 

Uly thought about this for a second then shook his head. He wanted to ask a lot more questions when Alonzo exited his tent, calling Devon. He had heard from the Terrians...

****

Part 3

They had gathered in the mess-tent again. On one side the small SG-1 team had gathered and on the other side stood the Eden Crew. Devon and Alonzo stood in the center of the tent, waiting for everybody to quiet down. 

"Listen everybody. Alonzo has heard from the Terrians." Devon began. She turned to Alonzo. "Alonzo... what did they tell you?" she asked the pilot.

"The Terrians are aware of the Stargate, but the Mother, the planet, makes sure that it can't open. They don't know why it happened, but they did tell me that we're not alone. Others came through the gate also." Alonzo explained. 

"Wait a minute. Did these... Terrians tell you what they look like?" Jack asked. 

"Yes, one has an armor of gold, the rest is... well, gray as they said it. And they have lightning staffs as well." Alonzo paused for a minute, and then he looked at Devon. "We need to help them, Devon. The Terrians will help find a way home for the SG-1 team then. But we need to get those others of the planet." 

"Well, we need to hurry then. We have work to do." Devon looked at the gathered group in the tent. 

"Do we need to vote first, or do we agree with Alonzo here?" she asked. When no one spoke, she nodded and left the tent, followed by the rest. 

The rest of the day was spent searching for the aliens and finding a way home. Devon and Danziger decided that they should move the camp closer to the Stargate. After they had moved the camp, Danziger and Jack left on a scout trip; based on the information the Terrians had given Alonzo. Alonzo spent the rest of the day on the Dreamplane, waking a few times to tell the others what was going on. Teal'c, Sam, Daniel and Yale studied the gate and the planet, hoping to some way find a solution there. 

It was already dark when Danziger reported back in, having found the Goa'uld. 

"Devon, Bess? Are you guys there?" Danziger spoke through his gear. 

"Hey, guys? Answer me?" he said again, when no one had answered his earlier call.

"Danziger? You said you would be back before sun went under. We were worried..." Devon's voice came through the gear. 

"Yeah, I know. Listen, we found those other aliens." Danziger said as he showed the camp the video feed of his gear. Then he switched it back, so he could see Devon. 

"How did it go with the Stargate?" he asked. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Yeah. Daniel and Sam say they can make it work, but they don't know if they'll end up in the right year. We only need to get the Goa'uld here." Devon said. 

"That's where the Terrians come in. They will make them go to sleep, so we can transport them. Then we'll need to get the Stargate to work, so we can send Jack and the others home." Alonzo said. "The Transrover is already on its way. It will meet you there in a few minutes." 

Alonzo was right; the Transrover arrived a few minutes after he had explained how to transport the Jaffa. The Terrians showed up a few seconds later and immediately the Jaffa fell asleep. They administered a sedative, just to be sure they stayed asleep. It took them a while to get every Jaffa loaded on the Transrover, but before the sun came up, they were ready. Then they began their way back towards camp and the gate. 

When they reached camp, a group of Terrians stood by the gate, each holding a big part of Morganite. The glowing rock would provide enough energy to power the gate. Devon, Sam and Daniel were waiting t the edge of camp and Morgan, Bess and Julia were just on their way to meet them when a flash of light caught their attention. 

"People of the Tauri!" a voice said. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw a small figure on the next hill. 

"That would be Apophis." Jack said, hopping of the Transrover.

"Do you dare to attack me?" Apophis continued. 

Danziger joined the small group at the edge of camp. "Are you telling me that is a god? He's got an attitude, don't ya say?" he remarked.

"Well, I knew I missed someone." Jack said, looking over at the still unconscious Jaffa.

Devon walked over to Danziger and Jack. "What are we going to do with him?" she asked, pointing at Apophis. 

Alonzo, hearing Devon's question, answered before Danziger could. "The Terrians can help us. They can't kill him, but they can knock him unconscious." 

When Devon nodded, he walked over to the closest Terrian and entered the Dreamplane, followed by the other Terrians. While Alonzo was in the Dreamplane, the planet started shaking badly, causing Apophis to loose his balance. When he fell to the ground, Terrians immediately surrounded him.

They simply thrilled once, touched him, and left as fast as they had arrived.

Leaving the others to unload the Transrover, Teal'c and Jack ran over to Apophis. 

They quickly confirmed that he was indeed unconscious as Alonzo had told them. 

After dragging Apophis back to the gate and making sure everything was in order, the team stepped back to say goodbye to their newfound friends. 

"Jack, I hope you'll ever find a way to defeat the Goa'uld. But I think it will work out fine. I mean, we've never heard of them before today, so that means they've never conquered Earth after your discovered them." Devon said, as they were preparing the gate one last time. They had agreed that the gate would be buried, to make sure Apophis or any other Goa'uld could never return. 

"Devon, I hope you reach New Pacifica, and that the other children are cured. We will take care for our planet, as much as possible without changing the timeline." Jack said and he turned to join the others. 

Then the gate opened as Daniel dialed home. They turned one last time to wave at the group and then they were gone. 

Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Earth.

General Hammond was talking to a lieutenant when the Stargate activated. He entered the command center and noticed that the iris wasn't closed. When he asked why the iris wasn't closed, a sergeant answered that it was SG-1's signal.

Then the gate opened and SG-1 fell out of the blue wormhole. General Hammond met them in the corridor leading to the gate room.

"Col. O'Neill, do you want to explain where you spent the last few days?" he asked.

"Uh sir, it's a very long story." Jack said and he explained what had happened to them.

When he was done, General Hammond just stared at him.

"You actually think that I'm believing this. You went to a planet in the future, where you met with some colonists. And there were aliens on the planet that dreamed and thrilled and Apophis was there? Then why isn't he with you now? Hammond laughed at him. "I guess that was your debrief, Col. O'Neill. Go take a shower and get some clean clothes. Oh and have the doctor check you out." He said and turned around.

"Terrians, I wonder where he got that one from." He muttered and he walked back to his office...

G-889

"Devon!" Yale called and he walked over to where Devon, Danziger, Alonzo and Julia sat.

"I found something." He sat down and began telling the rest what he found in his files.

"There was a secret military project in the end of the 20th century. It involved a metal ring, the Stargate. It was found by an archaeologist in Egypt in 1928. A lot of the files are missing or destroyed when they stopped the project, somewhere in the late 21st century. But I did get some interesting things though." Noticing that he had everyone's attention, he continued. "There were several teams, all starting with SG. The SG-1 team was the first to enter the gate. There was one scientist in the original team, Daniel Jackson. It seems that the rest returned to Earth, but Jackson stayed on the planet called Abydos, where he married someone. After some time they continued the missions and created more teams. Jackson was called back from Abydos and they formed the SG-1 team we just met. They had to find new technology so they could win the war with the Goa'uld." He finished. 

"That's everything you could find?" Devon asked. "Nothing about what happened with them?" She looked at Danziger, who shrugged and stood up. 

Everybody followed Danziger; their break was over. They had a long way to go to New Pacifica and they had a lot to think about.   
"Yale, there wasn't anything about G-889?" Devon asked. 

"No, but I did find something interesting. Col. O'Neill, in his personal logs he did mentioned something about a distant planet with dreaming aliens." Yale looked at Devon. "There is something else, it seems that Jack O'Neill could have been Broderick O'Neills ancestor." 

Devon's mouth hung open. "I never thought about that," she said with a smile. "I only wish that Broderick was here to meet him." 

"The planet is normal again. Yale found some interesting things in his files about the Stargate and the teams. There was never a file about this planet, but members of the SG-1 team had a message in their personal logs. A message for us, to let us know that they never forget this planet and us. It was a message for them too, to know that they never dreamed it. Everybody back home thought they were crazy that is why there was no mission file from G-889. I wonder what strange things this planet has in store for us."

-Alonzo Solace

THE END


End file.
